


Ta, która czekała

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil i jego żona byli młodym, szczęśliwym małżeństwem. Wyprawa na smoka okazała się próbą dla obojga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ta, która czekała

**Author's Note:**

> Pozwoliłam sobie nadać żonie Thranduila imię, jakie mi się podobało. Swobodnie poczynałam sobie z kanonem i Śródziemiem, ale czuję się poniekąd usprawiedliwiona, w filmie też się działy dziwne rzeczy, zwłaszcza z geografią.

Trudno było kochać Thranduila, a jeszcze trudniej sprawić, by odwzajemnił i okazał miłość, ale Ithilwen to potrafiła. Byli wciąż jeszcze młodym małżeństwem, przynajmniej według elfich kryteriów, bo ludzie z pewnością uznaliby ich za parę z długim stażem. Ich związek kwitł i wydawało się, że wraz z nim kwitnie całe królestwo. Mieli syna, któremu nadali imię Legolas. Chłopczyk zdążył już podrosnąć i myśleli o następnych dzieciach. Rzecz jasna, nie zamierzali dorównać Feanorowi i Nerdaneli, oboje przyznawali, że siódemka to już przesada, ale dwoje, może troje to w sam raz, by ród był bezpieczny, a pałac tętnił życiem. Ithilwen często wyobrażała sobie przyszłość pełną śmiechu dzieci i światła słońca.  
Gdy do pałacu dotarły wieści o smoku, królowa musiała przestać marzyć. Potwór grasował niebezpiecznie blisko granic Leśnego Królestwa i Thranduil nie zamierzał bezczynnie czekać na rozwój wypadków. Postanowił osobiście wyprawić się na smoka. Ithilwen nie była zadowolona. Nie miała ochoty na rozłąkę z mężem, nie teraz, kiedy było im razem tak dobrze. Najchętniej zatrzymałaby go w domu, ale wiedziała, że nie sposób go było odwieść od raz powziętej decyzji, zwłaszcza jeśli uważał określone działanie za swój obowiązek. Zresztą ona sama musiała przyznać, że nie chciała widzieć smoka w granicach ich królestwa. Z dwojga złego wolała, by Thranduil wyruszył na wyprawę i zabił potwora, zanim ten zdąży narobić szkód.   
\- Jedź, ale nie zostawiaj mnie na długo – powiedziała mu ostatniego wieczoru. – Smutno mi będzie bez ciebie.  
\- Nie obawiaj się. Nie pozwolę, by jakiś gad zatrzymał mnie z dala od mojej żony. Wrócę najprędzej, jak się da, i przywiozę smocze skarby. Kto wie, może znajdę klejnoty godne tego, by cię zdobić.  
Chociaż była zmartwiona, musiała się zaśmiać. Znała jego słabość do szlachetnych kamieni i drogich materii. Mawiał, że naoglądał się w życiu wystarczająco dużo potworności i teraz woli mieć wokół siebie same ładne rzeczy.  
\- Tak, chętnie cię ujrzę w nowym naszyjniku – również się uśmiechnął – ale najpierw pozwól mi nacieszyć oczy innym widokiem - przy tych słowach zsunął koszulę z jej ramion.  
Tej nocy kochali się długo, niespiesznie. Oboje chcieli to dobrze zapamiętać, nasycić się pocałunkami, dotykiem, ciepłem drugiego ciała. Gdyby Ithilwen mogła zatrzymać czas, zapewne tak by zrobiła, jednak nie leżało to w jej mocy.  
Rankiem Thranduil wyjechał z drużyną, jak sobie zaplanował. Królowa została w pałacu i zaczęła liczyć dni do przypuszczalnego powrotu małżonka. Tęskniła, ale nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślała, że mógłby zginąć na wyprawie. Wiedziała, że wyszedł cało z bitew Ostatniego Sojuszu, i był najlepszym wojownikiem, jakiego znała. Nie miała zresztą zbyt wiele czasu na martwienie się. Co prawda nie musiała podejmować żadnych zasadniczych decyzji dotyczących państwa, ale codzienne sprawy dworu pochłaniały jej większość dnia, a musiała też zająć się synem. Legolas nie był przyzwyczajony do nieobecności ojca i źle ją znosił, zrobił się marudny. Królowa, by go pocieszyć, opowiadała mu o smokobójcach.  
\- To krasnoludy najczęściej wojują ze smokami – mówiła – ponieważ jedne i drugie kochają złoto i zrobią wszystko, by je zdobyć. Dzieci Eru przewyższają je jednak, gdy chodzi o sławę zdobytą w boju. Glaurung, ojciec smoków, ku wiecznej hańbie ich rodu poległ z ręki Turina Turambara, nawet nie elfa, a człowieka, uzbrojonego zaledwie w miecz, co prawda niepospolity. Smoki są wielkie i niebezpieczne, ale kto ma dość odwagi i przemyślności, może je pokonać.  
\- I tata wie, jak się zabija smoki?  
\- Twój ojciec dużo wie o zabijaniu potworów – odparła spokojnie Ithilwen.  
Legolas przyjął to do wiadomości i od tego czasu zaczął się bawić w zabijanie smoków na coraz to nowe sposoby, ale królowa przypomniała sobie resztę historii Turina i zaczęła się niepokoić. Owszem, dzieci Hurina znajdowały się pod klątwą Morgotha, ale to Glaurung sprawił swymi czarami, że popełniły zbrodnię przeciwko naturze. A co jeżeli bestia, z którą miał walczyć Thranduil, również potrafi posługiwać się magią? Co prawda smoczy urok przestawał działać po śmierci potwora, tak przynajmniej mówiono, ale czy to mądrze wystawiać się na działanie mrocznych mocy?  
Nie było to jedyne zmartwienie królowej. Sama przed sobą musiała przyznać, że nie potrafi utrzymać dyscypliny tak, jak robił to jej mąż. Był wymagającym, nawet srogim panem, dostojnicy nie ośmielali się go lekceważyć. Ithilwen miała o wiele łagodniejszą naturę, i wszyscy wkrótce zauważyli, że karanie przychodzi jej z trudem. Na próżno powtarzała sobie, że to jej obowiązek. Nie umiała naśladować władczyń, które znała osobiście lub z opowieści, i nie czuła się dobrze w roli wyłącznej pani królestwa. Coraz częściej traciła cierpliwość i coraz pilniej wypatrywała męża.  
W końcu nadjechał, ale nie Thranduil, a jeden z jego przybocznych, i przywiózł wieści. Smok zginął. Królewska drużyna znalazła skarbiec i niedługo przywiezie go do pałacu.  
\- Gdzie jest król? – Przerwała Ithilwen, bo w tej chwili tylko to ją interesowało.  
\- Król… król został ciężko ranny w boju. Część drużyny eskortuje go do Imladris. Tylko tyle wolno mi powiedzieć, pani.  
Królowa w pierwszej chwili nie mogła tego zrozumieć. Dlaczego drużynnik był tak małomówny? Jak to, Thranduil został ciężko ranny? I dlaczego, po co jechał aż do domu Elronda? Przecież to było tak daleko, po co miałby tam jechać … chyba że obrażenia były tak groźne, że wymagały leczenia silną magią… ale w takim razie nie wiadomo, czy Thranduil w ogóle zdoła dotrzeć do Imladris, nie wspominając o powrocie do domu. Ithilwen miała wrażenie, że jej świat rozpada się na kawałki. Zmusiła się do zachowania spokoju, nie wypadało przecież rozpaczać przy służbie, ale w nocy, w swym samotnym łożu płakała rzęsistymi łzami.  
\- O Elbereth – modliła się żarliwie – czuwaj nad nim. Chroń go. Ocal.  
W następnych dniach funkcjonowała tylko siłą woli, a ilekroć zostawała sama, opanowywały ją czarne myśli. Była zadowolona, że nie zdążyła począć po raz drugi. Jak miałaby rodzić, kiedy Thranduila może już nie było wśród żywych? Jak miałaby wychować dziecko bez pomocy męża? Wystarczyło jej, że Legolas wciąż pytał o ojca, a ona nie wiedziała, jak odpowiedzieć. Nie mogła też znieść zabawy syna w smokobójcę. Krzyczała na niego, a później gorzko tego żałowała i robiła sobie wyrzuty, że jest złą matką. Przecież powinna chronić Legolasa… tylko czy w ogóle potrafi? Co będzie, jeśli naprawdę zostanie z nim sama? Czy będzie w stanie utrzymać królestwo do czasu, aż jej syn osiągnie wiek męski? Co jeśli ich kraj zostanie zaatakowany? Ithilwen miała wrażenie, że jeszcze trochę, a oszaleje ze zmartwienia. To, że tymczasem przywieziono zawartość smoczego skarbca, ani trochę nie poprawiło jej nastroju.  
 _Wróć, Thranduilu,_ krzyczała w myślach. _Wróć. Zginiemy bez ciebie._  
W końcu przyjechał, i o dziwo nawet o własnych siłach trzymał się w siodle. Gdy zsiadł, królowej wydało się, że w jego postawie i ruchach coś się zmieniło, ale nie potrafiła określić, co dokładnie. Była zresztą zbyt szczęśliwa, by to roztrząsać. O mało nie rzuciła się mu w ramiona i nie zaczęła go całować na oczach wszystkich.  
\- Zajęło mi to wiele czasu – powiedział zmęczonym głosem – ale wróciłem, zgodnie z obietnicą. W samą porę, jak sądzę.  
Powiódł spojrzeniem po dworzanach, którzy zgromadzili się, by go powitać, i Ithilwen miała wrażenie, że ten i ów pobladł. Ucieszyła się, że wraz z królem powróci porządek, którego ona nie umiała utrzymać. Znów poczuła się bezpieczna.  
\- Tata! – Legolas był jak mała, złotowłosa błyskawica. Jeszcze nie przyswoił w pełni zasad dworskiej etykiety, więc po prostu wyrwał się służbie i przybiegł do ojca. – Opowiesz, jak zabiłeś smoka?  
Królowa jeszcze nie widziała, by Thranduil spoglądał na syna tak zimnym wzrokiem.  
\- Nie ma o czym opowiadać. Spełniłem swój obowiązek, to wszystko.  
\- Twój ojciec dopiero przyjechał, jeszcze przyjdzie czas na opowieści – Ithilwen uspokajała syna, choć tak naprawdę miała złe przeczucia. Próbowała się pocieszyć, że może jej mąż był po prostu zmęczony, ale nie do końca w to wierzyła. Postanowiła, że dowie się prawdy, ale odłożyła to na moment, gdy zostaną sami.  
Wieczorem, w sypialni, mogli wreszcie porozmawiać bez świadków. Królowa liczyła na wyjaśnienia, ale Thranduil kategorycznie odmówił rozmowy na temat smoka.  
\- Dlaczego odmawiasz mi prawdy? – Spytała z żalem.  
\- Wierz mi, lepiej, żebyś nie wiedziała zbyt wiele – uciął szorstko. – Dobrej nocy, Ithilwen.  
Również życzyła mu dobrej nocy, ale zupełnie odruchowo, bez wiary w swe słowa. Tak bardzo tęskniła, a on jej nawet nie objął, nie pocałował. Mówił do niej takim tonem… Jak ta noc mogła być dobra?  
Kolejne dni nie były lepsze niż pierwszy. Ithilwen z niepokojem obserwowała Thranduila. W jego ruchach rzeczywiście było coś nienaturalnego. Dziwnie przekrzywiał głowę, a jego gesty stały się oszczędne, wystudiowane, jakby próbował ukryć własną niezręczność. Ewidentnie nie wrócił jeszcze do pełni sił i szybko się męczył. Powinien odpoczywać, ale za nic nie chciał zrezygnować z zajmowania się sprawami dworu i państwa. Własna słabość i cielesne niedomagania wywoływały w nim gniew, który wyładowywał na poddanych. Jego rozkazy i sądy, zwykle surowe, teraz stały się niemal tyrańskie. Pewnego razu królowa, przerażona srogością męża, próbowała stanąć w obronie dworzan, ale wtedy i jej się dostało. Thranduil wytknął jej ostro, że doprowadziła do zaniedbań, które on teraz musi naprawić, i zabronił jej wtrącać się do spraw, o których nie ma pojęcia.  
\- Już udowodniłaś swoją nieudolność. Bądź łaskawa mi nie przeszkadzać.  
Zabolała ją ta uwaga. Przecież nie chciała mu przeszkadzać, chciała pomóc. Problem polegał na tym, że nie potrafiła. Słudzy, którzy pracowali w pałacu na początku Trzeciej Ery opowiadali jej, że podobnie zachowywał się tuż po wojnie, ale wtedy jeszcze go nie znała. Kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy, zdążył już otrząsnąć się z żalu i zaprowadzić ład w królestwie. Nigdy wcześniej nie towarzyszyła mu w nieszczęściu i nie wiedziała, jak postępować, zwłaszcza że ciągle nie miała pojęcia, co się właściwie stało. Drużynnicy milczeli jak zaklęci, a jej mąż ciągle unikał rozmowy. Próbowała go pytać, ale reagował tak samo, jak za pierwszym razem. Kiedy z kolei ona próbowała mu opowiedzieć o swoich uczuciach i obawach, nie słuchał albo przynajmniej sprawiał takie wrażenie. W końcu mówili ze sobą tylko o codziennych sprawach. Takie rozmowy wydawały się królowej żałośnie ubogie, ale przynajmniej nie powodowały spięć.  
Ithilwen liczyła jeszcze na wspólne noce. Nie oczekiwała pełnego zbliżenia, widziała przecież, że brak mu sił, ale miała nadzieję na odrobinę bliskości, dotyk, pocałunek. Tak bardzo brakowało jej ciepła i tak bardzo sama chciała okazać mężowi czułość, ułagodzić go, dać mu zapomnienie. Thranduil zachowywał jednak emocjonalny i fizyczny dystans. Nie wiedziała, co o tym sądzić. Czy dotyk sprawiał mu ból? Czy może przestało mu na niej zależeć?   
Ulubionym zajęciem króla stało się teraz przesiadywanie w skarbcu. Najczęściej przeglądał i liczył klejnoty, które przywieziono z kryjówki bestii. Były rzeczywiście piękne, ale nawet taki esteta jak Thranduil nie powinien się w nie wpatrywać godzinami. Czyżby naprawdę padł ofiarą czarów? Kiedy Ithilwen widziała męża wśród złota i drogich kamieni, miała wrażenie, że ma przed sobą smoka. Znienawidziła widok kosztowności i unikała skarbca, jak tylko mogła.  
Spędzała teraz większość czasu z synem. To zajęcie też było bolesne. Legolas nie rozumiał, co się dzieje z jego ojcem, dlaczego nie ma dla niego czasu, ani dlaczego matka ciągle jest zmartwiona. Próbowała mu to jakoś wyjaśnić, ale marnie jej szło, bo sama niewiele wiedziała, poza tym ile razy mogła powtarzać te same słowa? Elfy mają czas, mają go nawet w nadmiarze, ale Ithilwen traciła już cierpliwość. Postanowiła wreszcie, że pójdzie do jaskini smoka, jak zaczęła w myśli nazywać skarbiec, i nie wyjdzie stamtąd, dopóki mąż nie udzieli jej wyczerpującej odpowiedzi. Było jej już wszystko jedno.  
Thranduil siedział na ławie pod ścianą i przesypywał drogie kamienie z ręki do ręki. Ithilwen wydało się, że jest dziwnie smutny.  
\- Wyglądają, jakby zaklęto w nich blask gwiazd – odezwał się. – Czyste, niczym nie skażone światło. Godne tego, by cię zdobić.  
\- Wyglądają zwodniczo – odparła. – Wydają się czyste, ale obawiam się, że są skażone smoczymi czarami. Nie zamierzam ich nawet dotykać.  
Spojrzał na nią tak, jakby go uderzyła.  
\- A czego właściwie pragniesz?  
\- Twego powrotu, prawdziwego powrotu. Odkąd przyjechałeś z Imladris, jesteś obok mnie, ale nie ze mną. Odgrodziłeś się ode mnie milczeniem i chłodem. Nie zniosę tego dłużej.  
Dość długo milczał. Przesypał kosztowności z powrotem do szkatuły, po czym wstał. Wyczuła, że jest gotów powiedzieć jej prawdę. Najwyraźniej dojrzał do tego przez ostatnie dni.  
\- Chcesz, żebym wrócił, ale nie wiesz jeszcze, z kim przyjdzie ci żyć. Jaką ruiną jestem. Patrz!  
Z trudem powstrzymała się od krzyku. Połowa twarzy jej męża była taka jak dawniej, druga była spalona smoczym ogniem, a oko było białe, zmętniałe, i wydawało się martwe. Gdy Ithilwen usłyszała o ciężkiej ranie, wyobrażała sobie różne rzeczy, ale jakoś nigdy nie pomyślała, że mógłby mieć okaleczoną twarz, albo że mógłby stracić wzrok. Oszpecony, na wpół ślepy… a przecież elfy tak kochają światło. To było gorsze niż smoczy urok. O mało się nie rozpłakała.  
Poczuła, że brak jej sił, i usiadła na ławie. Thranduil usadowił się przy niej tak, że miała przy sobie poparzoną połowę twarzy, i spoglądał w najciemniejszy kąt skarbca. Ostrożnie dotknęła jego policzka.  
\- Opowiesz mi, jak to się stało?  
\- To był wielki smok, uskrzydlony i ziejący ogniem. Gdyby postanowił najpierw nas zabić, a potem napawać się zwycięstwem, nie siedziałbym tu teraz. Na nasze szczęście okazał się rozmowny, jak większość smoków. Sfrunął na ziemię, by się chełpić, a wtedy kazałem drużynnikom strzelać, i dwóch trafiło w ślepia. Smok zaczął się wić z bólu. Myślałem nawet, że któraś strzała sięgnęła mózgu i potwór i tak padnie. Doskoczyliśmy, by go dobić włóczniami. Przyboczni mówią, że to mój grot przebił serce potwora, i muszę im uwierzyć na słowo, bo ja sam tego nie pamiętam. Pamiętam tylko żar tak gorący, jakby pochodził z pieców Morgotha. W ostatniej chwili życia smok wykręcił szyję i zionął ogniem prosto na mnie. Ithilwen… to, co widziałaś, to tylko część obrażeń. Moi towarzysze opatrzyli mnie, jak mogli, i zawieźli do Imladris. Miałem nadzieję, że Elrond przywróci mi zdrowie, ale to niemożliwe, przynajmniej nie tak szybko, jak bym pragnął. Odbudowa tkanek po takim poparzeniu może zająć nawet setki lat, o ile w ogóle nastąpi. Jedyne, co można było zrobić, to nałożyć iluzję, bym chociaż wyglądał normalnie, tylko że ja się tak nie czuję. Nienawidzę tego, czym się stałem.  
Spojrzał na nią. Wyglądał na zdrowego, ale Ithilwen wiedziała, jaka jest prawda, i było jej smutno. Nie wiedziała, co powinna powiedzieć, więc tylko go objęła.


End file.
